


【TSN/ME】Beauty and Beast

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: Mark被一个女巫变成了野兽，Facebook迎来了他们的春天。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 9





	【TSN/ME】Beauty and Beast

Mark被一个女巫诅咒了。  
  
这不是什么Dustin白日梦里的情节——虽然说Dustin偶尔的确是会想着有朝一日能有一个女巫把Mark变成一只青蛙变成一只金鱼或者说别的一些动物，好把他们所有人从暴君的恐怖统治下解救出来，但这也只是想想。毕竟Dustin是Mark仅有的几个好朋友之一了，而好朋友就是明知道你是个宇宙无敌大混蛋依旧对你不离不弃的人。Dustin就是这样一个好朋友。  
但这件事真的发生了。Mark Zurkerberg，Facebook的现任CEO，暴君之名传遍整个硅谷甚至有向更广阔的地方传播的超级大魔王，被一个女巫诅咒了。而这个诅咒的内容呢——就像一个全世界都知道的迪士尼童话故事《美女与野兽》被变成了野兽的王子一样，可怜的冷酷无情的尖酸刻薄的恃才傲物的Zurkerberg先生，被女巫变成了一只野兽。  
  
事情的真相如何，暂且不提。总而言之，Chris和Dustin告诉Eduardo的版本就是这样的。Eduardo本来不想管Mark的事情的，就算Chris好声好气语言真挚态度诚恳地劝了他半天，Eduardo依旧坚定着他的想法。太心软的人在华尔街可活不了一个月。而Eduardo在华尔街混的可好啦。  
让Eduardo改变态度的是Dustin。Eduardo敢肯定这一定是Chris的阴谋。没人能在Dustin嘤嘤嘤嘤地哀求下保持铁石心肠的，毕竟这可是Dustin，天塌下来都会开心地拥抱天空的Dustin，能让Dustin这么哀求的事儿，那肯定是非常非常非常糟糕的事儿。当然了，感情充沛的Dustin总能被一点小事儿，比如电影里被迫分离的男女主角，街头乞讨的头发花白的老人儿，甚至超市水产区里面瞪着大眼睛可怜巴巴地看着玻璃外的人们的鱼儿，Dustin都能为他们留下忧伤的泪水。但是这些眼泪从来没有超过半小时，而现在Dustin已经对着Eduardo哭了三个小时了。  
  
哪怕是为了Dustin挥发的眼泪，Eduardo也该去加州观望一下情况——当然啦，只是为了伤心的Dustin和苦恼的Chris。和Mark Zurkerberg那个混蛋一点关系都没有。就算那个家伙真的变成了野兽，那也和Eduardo一点儿关系也没有。至于他带上的猎枪，当然只是为了防身，和那个混蛋小卷毛一点关系也没有。  
  
顺着Chris短信上的地址，Eduardo顺利到达了Mark的家。Chris大概早就通知过门卫，因此Eduardo进来时没有遇到任何阻碍。这让Eduardo最后一点临阵脱逃的理由都没有了。于是Eduardo拎着他的旅行包，包里放着他的猎枪，按响了Mark家的门铃。  
Eduardo几乎按下门铃，门就打开了，门后是Chris难掩疲态的脸。这就是给Mark工作的下场。Eduardo拍了拍Chris的肩膀以示鼓励，Chris苦笑了一下给他让开进屋的空间。  
“再过三天就是股东大会了——Mark再不出现，我们就怎么也没法压下Mark失踪的流言了。”  
这的确是很重要的事情。而且和Eduardo密切相关。要知道，Eduardo手上还有Facebook的股份呢。  
  
“Dustin呢？”Eduardo环顾客厅一周，一眼就看到了Dustin那夺目的红发。只是没看到另一个熟悉的卷毛脑袋。  
Eduardo忍不住微微皱了皱眉。  
那个小卷毛还关系着Facebook的股价呢。  
  
“Wardo——”Dustin用自己一贯丰富的肢体语言和无限拉长的“o”音手舞足蹈地向Eduardo打着招呼。Eduardo冲着Dustin露出一个甜蜜的微笑，目光却依旧在客厅里游离。不是说Mark变成了野兽——那那只野兽呢？最后，Eduardo的视线留在了卧室的方向。  
注意到Wardo视线的转移，Dustin拎起面前小小一只的，听到门铃声就躲到了茶杯后面的，腮帮子鼓鼓的眼睛朝着Dustin发射死光的小豚鼠，然后把对方放到了距离Eduardo脸部三公分的位置。  
“哇哦——”尽管这只豚鼠的不高兴情绪几乎要实质化成一团黑气萦绕在周身，但Eduardo还是瞬间被对方光滑的皮毛，冷峻的豆大的的蓝色眼睛（这个眼神是不是有点儿眼熟——），宛若假面般的脸上黑白相间的纹路和身上棕白相间的毛色击中了心脏。  
“它好可爱啊——”Eduardo从Dustin手里接过豚鼠，双手小心翼翼地捧着这个小可爱，蜂蜜般的眼睛甜的几乎要把小豚鼠溺死在爱意里，“Dustin，这是你新收养的小朋友吗？”  
“当然不是啦。”在Chris说出阻止的话之前，Dustin已经倒豆子一般说出了实话，“这就是Mark啊。”  
  
Eduardo手一抖，十秒前还沉浸在他满满的爱意里的豚鼠就被他扔了出去。  
Dustin舍身接住了Mark。  
  
——Mark Zurkerberg受到了女巫的诅咒，变成了一只野兽。  
具体点说，这个“野兽”的种类是豚鼠，又名荷兰猪，天竺鼠，葵鼠，几内亚猪，动物学分类是哺乳纲尺目豚鼠科豚鼠属——以上来自伟大的互联网。  
能破解这个诅咒的，只有真爱之吻。  
  
用下咒的女巫的话是，“像你这样的混蛋是不可能找到真爱的，就算有真爱也早就被你气跑了——享受你的豚鼠生涯吧，最起码豚鼠还有可爱这个优点。”  
尽管不应该，但Chris真的觉得这个女巫的话还挺有道理的。  
  
Dustin倒是对“帮Mark寻找真爱”这项活动非常感兴趣。乐观坚韧富有行动力的Dustin第二天就带着Mark到了Facebook，借着给Mark寻找真爱之吻的理由获得了Chris的默许。在Dustin“Marky是只非常寂寞的小豚鼠它最喜欢被大家亲了”的谎言下，Facebook富有爱心的女员工们纷纷像Marky鼠送上了自己的Kiss。幸好除了Chris和Dustin，还有那个下咒的女巫，现在再加个Eduardo，没人知道这个豚鼠Marky就是他们的暴君Mark，不然等待小豚鼠的就不是亲亲而是掐死了。  
被亲得满脸口水的Marky鼠愤怒地毛都炸了起来，万万没想到的是炸毛的豚鼠反倒引起了女员工们爱心的又一轮爆发。于是Marky又迎来了新一轮的亲亲。被亲完的曾经的硅谷暴君感觉自己的人生遭遇了最为重大的挑战。等他变成人了就要把Dustin开了，而那些女员工每一个都逃不了性骚扰的罪名。  
她们该珍惜现在的工作时光，因为这持续不了多久了——很快她们就要被开除了，原因是性骚扰CEO。此句大写加粗。  
  
艰难地从女员工的热情里逃出来的Mark果断霸占了技术部某个员工的电脑——究竟是什么样的傻子才能写出这种鬼代码？Marky鼠蹦跶着在键盘上敲敲打打，这有点难度但这难不倒Mark。那个员工一开始都要尖叫了，他辛辛苦苦写的代码一下子被这只豚鼠删了个光。然后他真的尖叫了，因为这只豚鼠删掉了他写的代码后又新打了代码，比他写的更简洁清晰有效率。果然是CTO家的豚鼠，连代码都写的比他们好。  
这位宅男程序猿兴奋地一把抱起Marky就往对方的小嘴上亲了一口。Marky鼠的世界刚被“自己被一个又蠢又丑的死宅员工亲了”这项认知刷新了一遍，他已经被这个程序猿高举过头顶。从此，Marky豚鼠的地位就不仅仅只是Dustin带来的豚鼠了，他是技术部之王。  
  
妈的智障。  
Mark冷漠地记下了所有起哄的程序猿的脸，等他变回去，他就把整个技术部都给开了！  
  
在Dustin到处带着Marky鼠在Facebook兴风作浪的时候，Chris正在联系Eduardo。被Eduardo坚定的态度打回来的Chris并没有丝毫的气馁。他听着以Dustin和Marky鼠为中心让整幢大楼都不停颤抖的动静，淡然地使出大召唤术，召唤对象当然就是Dustin。  
于是第二天，他们在Mark的公寓里，见到了刚下飞机就直奔这里的Eduardo。  
  
听完前因后果的Eduardo用眼角的余光看着专心在笔记本键盘上蹦跶着敲代码的Marky鼠，头痛地按了按自己的太阳穴。  
“Chris，如果我的记忆没出问题的话，我很确定我十一岁的时候没收到猫头鹰寄来的信。”Eduardo申明道。当然了，要是Mark实在抗拒自己未来的豚鼠人生，Eduardo不介意委屈一下自己的猎枪，一子弹了解了这只Marky鼠。  
“事实上，我们不需要你挥动魔杖。”好像没听出Eduardo话语里的抗拒，Chris冷静地阐明着自己的观点，“你只需要亲他一下，用你的嘴唇，碰一下他的嘴唇——”  
“这不会有任何用处的。”Eduardo坚定地说。  
“试试又没坏处。如果能让你接受得容易些，我和Dustin也可以亲他一下。”Chris说着就一把揪起键盘上的豚鼠，无视对方的剧烈挣扎，以迅雷不及掩耳之势往豚鼠的嘴巴上亲了一口，速度快到Mark甚至来不及咬他一下。Dustin亲的就比较戏剧性了，比起Chris，他是真的亲得满怀爱意，一人一豚鼠分开的时候Eduardo甚至听到了“啾”的一声。  
“所以，Eduardo，考虑一下吧，就当是作为一个股东为维持Facebook股价的努力。”Chris诚恳地说。  
  
Eduardo陷入了沉默。  
被Dustin放回笔记本键盘上的Mark愤怒地把键盘敲打得格外响。沉浸在代码世界的Marky鼠已经天人合一到感受不到外界任何的动静，就算Eduardo开口的时候他的小黑耳朵动了动，那也只是因为他蹦跶着敲打键盘时候的惯性。  
“好吧，我可以试试。”Eduardo终于勉为其难地回应道。  
  
Marky鼠被捧到Eduardo面前的时候，依旧是一脸冷漠不屑甚至带点刻薄的表情——天哪为什么这么可爱的小豚鼠能有这么欠揍的表情？Eduardo不再怀疑这只豚鼠是不是真的Mark了。这当然是Mark，除了他没人能有这么讨人嫌的表情。  
“Mark，你真是个混蛋。”Eduardo真心诚意地表示。  
Marky鼠局促地动了动爪子。下一秒，柔软的触感已经降临到了他的唇上——在那个瞬间，从Marky鼠上爆发出的强烈的亮光淹没了整个客厅。等亮光退去，Dustin和Chris终于看清了倒在沙发上的Eduardo和压在Eduardo身上的Mark。  
  
直视着Eduardo被强光刺激地带了些水光的眼睛，Mark以不容置疑的口气宣布道：“而你还爱着这个混蛋。”  
说完，他再次低下头，就像每一个童话故事的结局一般，长久而深入地亲上了对方柔软的唇。  
  
Dustin欢快地鼓起了掌。Chris欣慰地点着头，把自己之前准备好的应对Mark失踪的N种方案扔进了垃圾箱。  
  
END 


End file.
